paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Journey (6)
NOTICE : In case you missed the previous parts, here are the links The Hidden Journey (1) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(1) The Hidden Journey (2) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(2) The Hidden Journey (3) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(3) The Hidden Journey (4) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%284%29 Bonus series (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Bonus series (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . It is winter. To be honest, it is just several days after injuring my own damn leg. And the pups? Oh, they are playing happily out there. No worries. Me? Staying at the bed. The good thing is, I can walk just like a snail pace. It's much better than stoning in this bed, literally. There are TONS of food beside me. I'm feeling like a king, but lonely. But, hey. Let's go out. I think I can make it. Slowly... Approaching the lift by snail pace surely. Okay. Job done. Heading upstairs... But what's going on upstairs? Or maybe outdoor, perhaps? "Catch me if you can!" said Skye "I'm coming for you Skye!" said Rubble "Oops, just an inch there!" Skye uses his flying pup pack for a good use "Aw..." Rubble is dissapointed with his pace I guess I can sit around the grass... "Hey! There is Michael!" said Chase "Ay!" the pups are approaching me. "Why are you here?" said Rocky "I'm bored inside! I need fresh air!" "Okay. Take care, dude!" said Zuma "Sure!" The pups still playing happily each other. Then, out of nowhere, Marshall came by. "Hi! Um.. why are you here?" said Marshall. He is still taking care of me "I'm lonely out there. I need something to breathe in..." "Oh... okay. Wanna play?" "I'd like to, but how?" "Oh yeah... well at least you can keep us from any danger!" "That's okay then. Go ahead!" "Hey, Marshall. You in?" said Skye "I'm in. Wait for me!" Everything is okay in my eye. Oh, I completely forgot. Everest and Jake is still doing a city tour. They are not completely done with it. And of course, Kevin. Maybe Kevin is going to get introduced with all of the AB things. Okay, back to the Lookout. They are playing tag. The interesting thing is, they are wearing their pup pack. They can use it for a good use, of course without any cheating sort of thing. "Okay, Skye! I'll get you this time!" said Marshall Once again, Skye uses her flying pup pack. "Still, you can't... ah!" For surprise, Marshall uses his water cannon pack. "Tag! Hahaha!" Skye is taken out... without any serious injuries. "GG, Marshall!" The day runs as usual... But not with the night. The storm is rolling out through AB. There are some howls. And Mayor Goodway calls Ryder. "There is a fire at the jungle near Jake's house! Can you handle it? I'm panicked!" "Calm down Mayor, we'll handle them. No fire's to big, no house is too small!" "PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!" "Ryder needs us!" . "Wet, wet, wet!" said Rocky "Don't worry, dude. We will... hoaaaaaa!" before Zuma finishes his words, he slipped in the wet conditions, crashing the other pups at the Air Patroller. "Wow, this time I don't crash!" said Marshall. "This water pup is turning into a sliding pup!" said Skye, with the laugh of all the pups. Done. They are getting into the vehicle. Myself? Don't worry. I'm already in. With Kevin and the gang. . "PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir!" "Thanks for hurrying in raining!" "But I'm still wet!" said Rocky. "I'm sorry for that Rocky, hahahaha." said Rubble. And there comes a call from... "Ryder, I heard that the jungle is on fire. Is that right?" said Carlos. "Yeah, Mayor Goodway said that earlier. Is Tracker with you? I might need your help." "He is just asleep now, but I can wake him up again. *walks to Tracker's pup house* Hey, bud. Ryder's calling." said Carlos as he handed his phone to Tracker. "Hey, Ryder *yawning*. This is already night... NIGHT? OH NOOOOOOO!" knowing it is dark already, Tracker screams of fear. "Sorry for waking you up, Tracker. But, the jungle near Jake's house is on fire!" "Oh, no..." now Tracker is with his sad face. "This is where I can use your help, Tracker. Can you help?" "Don't worry. I'll help. I'm all ears!" "Okay, back to my pups. Marshall, see if you can put the fire down. This might be the best fire you have to put down." "I'm fired up!" "All of us, we need to get down as well. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" . After some minutes, we've arrived at the place. And it was a big fire, indeed. "Sure thing it's a big fire, dude!" yells Zuma "Don't get burned, or you will be a fresh steak!" said Rubble "Hahahahahahahaha!" "Okay, pups. This is it! Hopefully we won't get burned!" . Now, all of us are in the fire location. We even don't know where we will start putting the fire down. "So, how do we put this fire out?" said Marshall "Let's start now! We can't afford to lose time!" said Ryder "But... from where?" "Here... just here!" "The fire is too big. We need some strategic ideas!" said Jake "I do agree with him. We need something special with this!" said myself "Okay. Marshall, you know what to do. The rest of us, search anything to put the fire out!" After that, Marshall gets his truck down and uses it for a good use. It is a crazy thing to do, but it is a must. He himself, uses his water cannon. Meanwhile, we are divided to groups in order to search something to put the fire out. "There are some paths here. Maybe we can find something valuable!" said Kevin "Okay, see you back here!" said Rubble . So there is Rocky, Zuma, Skye, and myself in a group, when we heard something. "Uh... Help!" "Huh?" "Where is that sound coming from?" said Skye "It is not from here..." said Rocky "Someone... somebody... anything... HELP!" "It is from the right of us!" said Zuma Then, we saw a shadow. "A pup!" said Skye "Hello? Somebody out there?" "Yeah, over here!" said Rocky "But I can't find a way around!" Ugh, God. "And I can't find my friend!" "You've got a friend nearby here?" said Zuma "Yes, she is my best friend!" "Okay, but we need to rescue you first! There's a path there, but can you handle it?" "I'm trying!" The path is rather small for him, but luckily, he can escape through that. "Huft, huft..." "Oh, no! You are bleeding!" "Oh, yeah... I need to find my friend as well!" "Ok, I can carry you. Maybe we can aid you or maybe find your friend!" "Yay!" *''meanwhile''* There is Rubble, Everest, and Jake. "Water, where are you?" And there is another howl around them. "Hey, it is a howl!" "Yeah! What it could be?" "Hey! Over here!" In progress... Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 6 Category:Part of A Story